


Повторяй за мной

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bloodplay, Drama, Established Relationship, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 23:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18670447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Вергилий тянется вперед, впивается зубами в оголенную шею; обнимает так, будто хочет сломать.





	Повторяй за мной

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narninskaya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Narninskaya).



> KONGOS — Repeat after me

Неро такой простой и понятный — Вергилий читает его как раскрытую книгу. Неро отдает себя полностью, возвращает ласку сторицей, забирает свое жадно и порывисто. Неро полнится неловкостью и желанием, касается часто, сжимая ладонями. Забывает о сдержанности и приличии.

Короткие пряди выскальзывают из кулака. Вергилий тянется вперед, впивается губами и зубами в оголенную шею; обнимает так, будто хочет сломать и навеки оставить только себе. Неро дышит рвано, скользит по коже пальцами и ногтями, оставляя красные борозды; на вдохе распахивает крылья. Крик угасает до стона.

Неро запрокидывает голову, и плечи Вергилия выходят лучшей опорой. Кровь покидает жилы толчками, боль вновь расцветает под укусами. Неро падает и возрождается вновь под серыми небесами, под взглядом глубоких светлых глаз, под тяжестью горячего тела. Неро теряется — теряет себя, и плечи Вергилия, и жесткий лежак под спиной, что холодит затылок.

Он помнит Вергилия — _почти случайно_. Помнит объятия, и шепот, и прикосновение губ к виску — _почти отчаянно_. Крылья осыпаются прахом, синими тусклыми искрами, что гаснут во тьме ночи.

Вергилий ложится рядом, и Неро засыпает — почти спокойно,

_почти_ счастливо.


End file.
